


Another Tricky Day

by NatalieRyan



Series: Cold Open Challenge [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: 2x21, Cold Open Challenge, Cuddles, Episode Related, Extended Cold Open, Family Banter, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Mac and Riley are siblings, Panic, Wind + Water, and Jack is their father, musings about fathers and father figures, panicked Mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: Extended cold open for 2x21 – Wind + WaterPart 4 of the Cold Open Challenge.Follows right after the events of the cold open. How Mac and Riley got out of the freezer + Jack.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Cold Open Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818604
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	Another Tricky Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of the challenge. My story for today is about the 2x21 cold open. Same TW goes for today as well because we have panicked Mac at the start of this story.   
> I really needed Jack to be in this cold open. But at the same time it was a great scene (and a great episode!!!) and I can always add him afterwards, right?   
> I was in the middle of running ideas with Sabby when I came up with the idea of Riley's story about Jack being their father. I felt like she really would have said that and in my mind, Jack is their father anyway so that wasn't far off the mark. Plus I knew Jack would love that, and he'd be emotional over it. And then the idea of the warm female police officer that took a liking to Mac came to me and I went with it.   
> (I had no intention of making this poor boy go through another hassle at a precinct so this story happened).   
> Hope you'll like this one, a mix of feels and fluff and family feels.   
> (One more thanks go to SabbyStarlight for helping me with the freezer deets. Thank you 😘).   
> Edit by me.   
> Title from "Another Tricky Day" by The Who.   
> Enjoy!

"I really need a vacation." 

And Mac wasn't exaggerating. He was so tired. Tired of running on missions back to back with zero time to recharge in between trips. Tired of being sent on all these easy in easy out missions that were anything but. And without Jack being there to have his back. 

Mac really wished Jack was with them on the mission. It wasn't that they knew they'd need him until the guys with the guns appeared. But he should have been there. He would have found a way to get them out of this mess. Maybe they wouldn't have gotten into it in the first place. Or Mac would have come up with a better idea than the one that led to them currently being trapped inside a freezer. Well, Mac was the one that told Riley to get inside and now that decision led them to a dead-end. 

But what could Jack possibly do that Mac already didn't? Perhaps they would have ended up somewhere other than this diner's fridge. 

Mac knew he was panicking. He was aware of the feeling of tightness in his chest, and the way his thoughts were spiraling, but there was no way for that to stop. He tried to tune out the sudden buzzing in his ears. He wasn't aware of much other than his brain screaming "OUT!!!"

Mac tried to take a deep breath, but it hitched on the exhale. He closed his eyes, willing the nightmare to end, but when he opened them again he was still in the freezer. 

The freezer that was 8 feet long and 4 feet wide. They were two people trapped in a small, enclosed, and cold space. Mac tried to calculate how long they had inside the fridge before they started suffocating. If hypothermia didn't kill them first. 

The power went off when the diner exploded, and it suddenly came on, Mac had trouble adjusting to the strong light. He blinked until his eyes weren't seeing blurry and dark shapes. Once Mac's eyes adjusted to the freezer light again he noticed the place looked pretty dark even with the lights on. 

_ Fuck. _

Mac read up an article about freezers like this once when he couldn't sleep. He thanked his past insomniac self for the info dump his brain took. They were super cold and even if the power went off again, it would be up to eight hours before the temperature could turn into something remotely warmer than the regular temp. Logically, Mac knew that they built these things so they could prevent food from spoiling even if they weren't working properly. Right now he wanted nothing more than to be able to warm up. 

It wasn't just the cold, though. Not really. Mac was rational and knew that lack of oxygen would get to them long before the cold did. They had around 8-10 hours before they ran out of air. They had time. Sort of. They could get out. Mac would figure something out. He always did. Jack called him genius and that had to count for something, right? He got them out of worse situations than this. He wouldn't let a freezer stop him from succeeding once more. 

Mac sighed and took in his surroundings. Crates with fruits, vegetables and meat were stored to the left, while the beverages to the right. The rack next to the door had some cleaning supplies and stuff that could be useful, but even a smart guy as Mac knew they were in a tight spot. Literally. There was no telling if he could really get them out. If whatever he ended up with was even remotely close to helping them out. 

Mac was ready to scream. 

The lightbulb that was above their heads could find a use of its own, Mac mused. If he could only find how to use all of the available things in the freezer. His brain was stuck in a loop and he wondered what Jack was doing right now. Was he worried because they missed the mark to check in? Did he know Matty sent them on this mission at all? They didn't exactly talk before Mac and Riley left. Was Jack going to be mad? Oh, Mac was in for a good lickin', that was for sure. And Mac knew what Jack would say. First thing would be a remark that out of all missions, he chose this one not to wear his jacket. And then the promise shaped as a thinly veiled threat to Matty that he was Mac's Overwatch and Mac wasn't going to go on a mission without Jack. Ever again. 

Turning around, Mac noticed the sign above the door handle. 

_ "Locked in? Don't panic! Our brand of insulated doors have a safety feature that makes it impossible for you to be locked in. Press in on the handle and the door will open." _

Mac snorted a laugh. Was he really expected not to panic? Did people really not know that saying “don't panic" had the opposite effect? And were the walls closing in on him, or was just the room that looked like it was smaller from when they entered?

Mac growled. He tried to push on the door. Well, maybe he should have pushed on the handle in the first place instead of trying to dislocate his shoulder by barging in on the actual door. Real life was so not like the movies when the hero had all doors to open for him, not even trying. But life wasn't a movie and Mac was no hero. Although Jack would have disagreed on both counts. 

Mac was faintly aware of Riley trying not to get in his way. She moved off to the side, apparently seeing that she couldn't do more than just stand there. Mac was known to snap when he was panicking. 

He took another breath. 

_ We need to figure a way out. _

Mac felt guilty for leading Riley into this mess as well. It wasn't his intention and he knew she knew that. But his brain didn't want to shut up. It wasn't like she didn't know the risks. But that didn't prevent Mac feeling like he could've done better. 

Mac pushed on the handle and pressed hard. The door didn't budge. He tried again. And again. Same result every time.

Tears of frustration pricked at his eyes. 

"This is not happening. Why? Why wouldn't this fucking door just open?" 

Mac wasn't aware he was yelling until he saw Riley looking at him with wide eyes and her phone glued to her ear.

"What?" 

Riley could barely contain a giggle as she handed Mac the phone. 

"I believe this is for you." 

Mac still looked baffled. He didn't even notice when Riley took her phone out, let alone talking. Was he so out of it?

"Who… what?" 

"Just take the phone, Mac." 

Mac's half-hearted glare was softened when he heard Jack's voice on the other side. 

_ "Did you just drop the f-bomb? I mean, it's hardly the first time I've heard you cuss, but it's been a while, so pardon my surprise." _

"Jack." 

_ "And let me tell you, any other day, I'm pretty sure you can out-cuss me, but we are not competing or even cussing so-" _

"Jack." Mac cut off Jack's rant effectively. 

Mac knew what Jack's goal was. To bring Mac out of his head. And it was already working. Mac could hear the smirk on Jack's face at that moment. Jack always looked proud when he managed to wrangle Mac. Not that Mac was a horse or anything… 

Mac let Jack's voice soothe him and calm him down. It was working as Mac felt more relaxed by the minute. 

There was something to be said about codependency if Riley's pointed look was anything to go by, but she smiled at him and Mac smiled back. 

…

Mac didn't know how long they were in the freezer when they heard voices coming from the other side. After Jack hung up and promised he'd hit the road as soon as he cleared the path with Matty, Mac exhaled in relief. He was still panicking, but he was calmer. Although the cold made home in his bones and Mac felt himself trembling. 

The voices came closer and it took all his willpower to move when Riley appeared in his line of vision to help him up. He swayed on his feet and bumped against the wall. Which felt like he was burned and Mac bit his lip to prevent a whimper escaping from his lips. 

"You okay?" 

Mac nodded, unable to talk lest he actually whimpered. Riley was concerned, Mac could see that much on her face. In fact, he felt like Jack was really there, with the way Riley had her head tilted, a worried frown on her face, much like Jack's. 

"Yeah, just the wall is cold." 

"This whole place is cold, Mac." 

"True. But that wall is extra cold. So cold." Mac shivered and hugged himself tightly in an attempt to warm up. 

Riley still looked at him with worry. 

"Anyway I heard they were gonna try to pull the door open. We have to move aside." 

Mac took a deep breath and moved away from the door.

"We also have to get our story straight, because it's most likely the police that's going to open the door."

Mac nodded in agreement, and was about to ask Riley what she had in mind when there was a loud sound coming from the other side of the door.

Just then a loud pop was heard and the door flew open. 

Mac whimpered this time and the relief was so strong he slid to the floor again and resisted the urge to scream when this time it was his back that made contact with the cold wall. 

He was tired, cold, and wanted nothing more than to leave this place. Mac was faintly aware of voices talking, talking to him specifically, but he struggled to understand what they were talking about.

Mac was helped in a standing position by Riley and a female police officer that had a smile on her face and looked worried as well. Mac didn't know how Jack could be impersonated by so many people at once. 

…

It felt like it was only a moment ago that they were trapped in the freezer and in the next they were in a police station. Mac was wrapped in a blanket and realized, belatedly, that he was still shivering despite feeling better than at the freezer. Riley was sitting across from him, also wrapped in a blanket and regarding him with both a worried look and sympathetic smile. Mac felt like he was wrapped in a cocoon and he was slowly getting out of it turning into a butterfly. Which was a completely different thought than what Mac's brain generally supplied him with. Was his brain frozen as well? 

Mac tried to stretch and the blanket fell off him and pooled around his waist.

"How long was I out?"

"An hour or so. I wouldn't say you were out. More like you checked out." 

Mac was confused. And rattled he had such a huge gap in his memory. He didn't remember anything that happened since after the door of the fridge was opened. 

"Why are we here and not in…?" Mac swiped a hand in the air to motion to where the cells were located. 

"Oh, about that-"

Just then, a woman that, if Mac was right in assessing, was in her forties, approached them. She was in uniform and regarded them with a smile. 

"Hi, Mac. I'm Amanda, but you can call me Mandy. Riley told me how you ended up in that freezer. It's awful what happened, and I'm glad you two hid out in the fridge. That was a smart move. It's always scary to face the guys with the guns even when you are a cop like I am." 

She didn't seem like she suspected them to be anything else than common civilians and Mac wondered what tale Riley spinned about them. 

"You are trembling, honey. Here, take this." 

The woman,  _ Mandy _ , handed them Styrofoam cups that were filled to the brim with… was that hot chocolate? Looked like Mac missed more than just their retrieval, because the cop, Mandy, not only regarded them with kindness, but she was friendly with them and after what Mac did to that diner, he figured they'd be in a cell by now facing charges for destroying property, setting that explosion off and of course, breaking and entering. While Mac was at it, he added endangerment to the list of charges. And the most important of all: murder. Multiple counts of murder. There was no way any of those guys survived what happened.

Mac's brain short circuited. He was confused. And it seemed like Mandy waited for him to say something. Mac looked at Riley for help. Obviously, he missed something big. And he didn't like it when he didn't have all the intel. Easier to blurt something that he shouldn't.

Talking about intel… 

"Jack?"

Before Riley could say anything, Mandy piped in. 

"Oh, your dad? He is on his way here. Riley told me all about you two heading back to your hotel when you came upon those guys with the guns." 

Mac was suddenly aware of a lump in his throat and he didn't trust his words so he nodded. Having someone refer to Jack as his dad hit too close to home. Mac was grateful Riley came up with that story and he was sure Jack was gonna be happy and emotional over it. Mac just needed time to process it. Because it wasn't actually a lie. 

He sniffed the beverage and immediately relaxed. One more thing that reminded him of Jack. And the holidays.

"Relax, honey, it's only hot chocolate."

"Thank you… Mandy." 

"Hope you like marshmallows. I usually put them inside because my kids love them and I know they offer comfort as much as the chocolate does. Plus it offers warmth on the inside which is what you two need right now." 

Mac smiled because Jack always piled Mac's mug with extra marshmallows after he learned about Mac's sweet tooth and that he rarely was allowed to have it as a kid. Before James left anyway. 

Mac shuddered and not just from the cold. He took another sip. 

"It tastes amazing. Thank you, Mandy. It almost tastes like Jack's. You'll see, he'll be asking for a cup himself when we tell him." 

Riley was genuinely smiling and Mac realized that Jack probably made hot chocolate to 12 years old Riley as well. And never in a million years could Mac think that Riley would spin a story about Mac and her being Jack's kids. 

Mac was still trembling slightly and his hands were shaking. He tightened the hold he had on the cup and sipped it quietly. After a while he set the cup on the desk next to him and wrapped the blanket around him tighter. It took a while for Mac to center himself and ask, inconspicuously, of course, about what story they were going with. 

"What did I miss? It's all fuzzy and I'm not sure what I actually remember." 

"Oh, you didn't miss much. We cleared you with your boss. Mrs. Webber said that she expects you back in LA as soon as possible." 

Mac almost choked on his spit and looked at Riley questioningly. Mandy misinterpreted his look and gently rubbed his arm. 

"Don't worry, hon. Your father already informed Mrs. Webber about you two not checking in with him and after Riley called him when we brought you here, she gave us the number and we called her as well." 

Riley chuckled, her role of the worried daughter slipping on her face easily, Mac wondered if it was more than just a role and if it wasn't the way Riley actually felt about Jack.

Mac started to piece it together. Riley must have spinned a story for the cops and probably ironed the details while Mac was busy panicking. He'd get the full story out of her later. 

"Yeah, he is a worrywart, Jack. We have this system where we call him with updates so he doesn't worry. He took us in when we were kids and he cares about us. No matter that we are adults ourselves now. He always worries." Riley helpfully supplied. 

"Totally understandable. You never stop worrying. Even when your kids are all grown up and tackling adult stuff themselves." 

Mac smiled. She was right. Jack had that habit of being the parent of the group and although they were all pushing thirty, he acted like they were a bunch of teenagers sometimes. They were secret agents for crying out loud. But Mac couldn't fault Jack seeing them as kids when they all secretly adopted him as their dad.

Mac huddled more in the blanket and thought of Jack. How he was more a father to Mac than his own father had ever been. Mac wondered if he should put a stop on his search for James MacGyver. It brought more sorrow and disappointment than answers. And Mac was getting tired, and not just physically, but mentally as well. Maybe he should focus more on what he had and not what he could have had, provided that he found his father.

Mac had Bozer, Riley, and Matty to count on. And Jack. Jack, who gave up on going back to Texas for Mac. That always stuck with Mac no matter what the situation. Jack who was always there for Mac. Taking care of him, the closest to family Mac was ever going to have. Undoubtedly filling the shoes of the father figure Mac missed for close to eighteen years now. Jack never left. Always fulfilled his promises. He wasn't flawless, not by a long shot. But he was smart, kind and loving. He was all that Mac needed.

Mac really missed him right now. 

While they waited for Jack to arrive, Mac decided that next time Matty told them they would go alone on a mission, Mac would put his foot down and request Jack to go with them. 

He just wanted Jack, damn it. 

"When's Jack supposed to be here?" 

…

It was well into the morning when the familiar engine of the GTO rumbled down the street. Mac couldn't sit still in the precinct and he got out for air. Riley soon joined him. She was able to doze off while Mac was on edge the whole night. He was still feeling occasional chills wrack his body, but they weren't the same as being stuck in the freezer so Mac counted his wins. He ditched the blanket a while ago which now seemed as the wrong thing to do because Mac was cold. 

"The one time you don't wear that jacket, man. The one time." 

Riley rolled her eyes and accepted a hug from Jack while Mac smiled at them. It felt good to have Jack close. 

Jack turned to Mac next and without too much prodding Mac let himself be wrangled in a Jack Dalton bear hug. Mac relished in the comfort Jack's embrace provided as he sank in it. He exhaled in relief. It felt like home and Mac wasn't ready to let go, yet. 

And it seemed like Jack was on the same page, because he was still holding on tight. There was slight movement and then Jack was throwing the keys to the GTO in Riley's direction. Riley caught them and looked at Jack in question. 

"Hey, Ri, wanna drive this beauty?"

Mac pulled out of the hug to look better at Jack. He could see with the corner of his eye that Riley was looking at Jack questioningly as well. Jack had the audacity to look affronted. 

"Why are you two spy kids looking at me like I suddenly grew two heads?" 

"Let me get this straight. You want me to drive the GTO?"

"Yes." 

"Tell me you didn't whack your head somewhere on your way here." 

"I didn't. I swear. What? Can't a man rest up a bit after he drove the whole night?" 

Riley eyed him suspiciously, but moved to the driver's side door. Mac could see the triumphant smile she had on her face. 

"You should let her drive the Shelby." Mac suggested.

Jack nodded. "I should. Next time we are off, I'll give her the keys." 

"She'll be overjoyed." 

Mac shivered involuntarily when the light morning breeze picked up. Without moving an inch, Jack removed his jacket and held it out for Mac to put it on. Then Jack pulled it tight around Mac's frame. It really felt like a father tucking his kid into warm clothes, but Mac was feeling warm and at peace, finally, so he wasn't gonna read too much into it. The jacket smelled like leather and gunpowder, something Mac came to associate with home, comfort and Jack. 

Jack slapped a hand on Mac's shoulder like he'd done it so many times before, but this time Mac couldn't stop the involuntary flinch and hiss that escaped his lips. Mac forgot his shoulder was even hurting until now. 

He gritted his teeth and dared to look up knowing what he'd find. Jack's worried eyes scanned him from head to toe, frowning. 

"I tried to push the fridge door open with my shoulder. Twice. Two times too many. That was a bad idea." 

"Yes, it was. Well, let me tell you as much as I like you telling me what you and Ri were up to without me, and the full version, without censoring or redacted parts, mind you, I want to be as far from this place as possible." 

"I'm down with that plan." 

And Jack must have seen how miserable Mac looked because he gave him one more hug. 

"Sorry I wasn't there with you." Jack whispered and Mac tightened the grip on Jack. 

"You are here now." 

"I should have been there. You were all alone in a police station, again, so soon after Christmas." 

"I'm fine, Jack. And I wasn't alone." 

Jack huffed in frustration.

"You know what I mean, Mac."

Mac nodded in Jack's shoulder. 

"No need to be sorry. You were there in spirit." 

"This, I gotta hear."

Mac chuckled.

"You know you earned yourself a few days of my helicopter parenting and hovering, right?" 

Mac groaned which prompted Jack to laugh. 

Jack wrapped an arm around Mac's shoulders, gently, and pulled him towards the car. 

"C'mon hoss, let's go home. I have a pillow and blanket with your name in the backseat." 

Mac was too tired to complain. Besides he knew Jack did all of it out of love. It wasn't like Mac rested a lot lately. He should have known Jack would pick up on Mac not sleeping well. Mac only hoped he would be able to rest this time. 

"Thank you, Jack." 

"Don't mention it." 

…

Once Mac was bundled in the blanket and Riley started the engine, Jack pulled Mac in a side hug. Mac appreciated that, because as much as the heating in the car and blanket helped, there was something about Jack and his presence that warmed Mac the fastest. 

"So, tell me, how did you two get out of that mess?" 

Mac raised his head and looked from Jack to Riley. 

"I thought you were in on the plan, too?" 

"Only a part of the plan. Luckily I understood Riley's code words and gave Matty the information how to deal with it." 

Riley was grinning to herself. 

"I had to act fast. And I knew if I told them we missed a check in with our father will give us leverage. Actually me. Since my bro was so out of it he barely registered what I was saying. I knew you'd tell Matty what she should say when she got the call." 

"Damn, darlin', that's actually pretty smart." 

Jack squeezed Mac tighter to himself and Mac let himself be dragged back to comfort. One of Jack's hands went to his hair and Jack started to comb his fingers through Mac's blond strands, rhythmically, and in a soothing pattern. 

"You know that means a lot, right? Calling me your father." Jack sounded emotional and Mac burrowed in his embrace, squeezing one of Jack's hands. 

"Of course, you are our father, Jack. I thought you knew that by now." Riley smiled and winked at him. 

"I know that. I just never thought you… What did I do to deserve you two?" 

"Probably were a saint in your previous life." Mac quipped and Jack chuckled. 

"Hush, you." Jack said affectionately. "So, did they buy the story?" 

"They lapped it up. They believed me when I told them we worked at a think tank and that we were on a research project." 

"I'm glad. I'm not sure I would have been patient enough not to barge in to break you out if you got yourself in lockup." 

Mac shuddered in Jack's embrace and Jack automatically adjusted the blanket around him. 

"You are safe now. That's all that matters." 

Mac was slowly getting warm enough that he relaxed and closed his eyes. He didn't know how much time had passed before Jack nudged him awake. 

"Sorry to wake you up, bud, but the pillow was getting lonely out here." 

Mac smiled. At least he thought he did. Whatever it was, Jack looked at him fondly and after he adjusted the pillow to his chest, Jack carefully pulled Mac to lay his head on it, mindful not to jostle Mac's shoulder too much. 

Mac snuggled and he felt Jack run his fingers through his hair again. It was enough to send him to slumber and he didn't fight it. 

Jack was here. Mac was safe. He could finally rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> _Thoughts? ___


End file.
